oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Egronian Military
The Egronian Military is a powerful force to be reckoned with, and is the primary force under the Kingdom of Egron. History The Egronian Military has a proud and lengthy history, having been formed during the cusp of the Second Orc War, and participating in it, and the Third Orc War, it has proven time and time again that it is one of the strongest militaries in the world, engaging across a number of theaters of war, in many environments against many foes. Companies WIP Martial Traditions The Egronian Military has a number of rich traditions and roles, and as one of the oldest militaries on the planet, it is not surprising that they have so many. * Shield Bearer: 'Shield Bearers are the bread and butter of the Egronian Military. They serve as Armored Warriors, holding the frontlines of the army against endless hordes of foes. They gain the Armor Training, Shield Training and Pikeman Training. In addition, they gain the Shield Sphere. * '''Knight: '''Knights of Egronia are the elites of their country. They are charismatic, chivalrous and skilled. To be a Knight is to be the very visage of Nobility. They gain Armor Training, and Knightly Training. In addition, they gain the Lancer Sphere. * '''Egronian Intelligence: '''Egronian Intelligence is elusive and skilled at what they do. They gather information in places few would think of, and assassinate targets given to them. They gain Rogue Weapon Training, and the Trap and Scout spheres. Organization * '''Private: '''Private is the initial rank of all recruits of the Military. * '''Corporal: '''Corporals are the next rank up from Private, but generally serve the same purpose. * '''Sergeant: '''Sergeants often have a small group of Privates under their command, and sometimes have specialized roles. * '''Master Sergeant: '''Master Sergeants are usually squad leaders and or tend to serve vital roles in a Company. * '''Knight-Sergeant: '''Knight-Sergeants are the first Officer rank within the Military, and tend to be a very, very low form of Nobility. * '''Knight-Lieutenant: '''Knight-Lieutenants is often a rank of some esteem, and frequently awarded to those who show martial prowess, but not always leadership skills. * '''Knight-Captain: '''Knight-Captain is the first major rank of leadership within the Military, and Knight-Captains often control relatively large amounts of troops. * '''Lieutenant Commander: '''Lieutenant Commanders are, as their name implies, Lieutenants to the Commanders of the Armies, and often serve as their seconds, or lead large portions of a primary army. * '''Knight-Champion: '''Knight-Champions are similar to Knight-Lieutenants in that they are often given to those individuals who show significant combat prowess and potential, but not always leadership skills. Although Champions are often given significant leeway, and tend to command great respect, even from Commanders. * '''Commander: '''Commanders are leaders who tend to control fairly large armies. * '''Field Marshal: '''Field Marshals often control more than one army, and tend to serve in a strategical purpose, but often have a large retinue of skilled and powerful troops. * '''High General: '''The High General of the Kingdom of Egron's military forces. The current holder of that position is Lady 'Jasmine Rose. Egronian Intelligence Branch The Egronian Intelligence Branch is a small branch in service of the Military. While they have no specific ranks, and their members are largely secretive and unknown, they serve as scouts, spies and messengers for the primary military. They are led by Aerian, an elusive and unknown man who only answers to the King, Queen and the High General. Egronian Intelligence operates with exceptional efficiency, brutality and cunning. They are not afraid to do what needs to be done to ensure that their mission is successful, and members of the Egronian Intelligence Branch are noted for their cold dispositions and attitudes towards those of non-Egronian loyalties, but can be noted to be extremely loyal to the Kingdom. Agents within the Intelligence Branch are graded based upon their performance, and each Agent is given a number - it is unknown how many there are, but there have been numbers up to 1,000 noted. Aerian himself has been considered 'Number One', therefore assuming that One is the highest that an individual can go. Members of the Branch typically forsake their names when they become a member of the organization, although due to his status within politics, Lord Aerian retains his.Category:Lore Category:Organizations